


Grave encounters 3 saving alex

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Grave encounters
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, jerry hartfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Grave Encounters 2, Lance for some reason is released from the hole. Back to normal like the 9 years never happened he comes across Alex, who is helping Jerry by force. When the rest of Lance's crew are released from the Hospital, It's a race against time, can they save Alex from Jerry's clutches whose gonna sacrifice him to a Demon?.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the grave encounters characters, nor do i own the movie grave encounters. If i did this would be the next movie, cause i'd love to see alex and lance work together :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lance Preston is back

A/N So although doing horror movie based fan fictions isn't really my thing i honestly didn't like how Lance was at the end since in reality he was a good guy. So i decided to make a third one on how i thought it should go, if they were to make another movie.

It was a stormy night in Los Angles rain had poured on the city for day's, mud now viable instead of dirt, since the ground was practically soaked. People all around the city wore raincoats, not paying attention to anyone as they walked, just minding their own business. Pretending like no one else was there as they went on with there lives. Not far from the city laid a large archer of land, no one owned it. It had been abandoned for decades, no one bothered to buy it since no one in the area were country folk. It just laid there unintended, so no one was there to see a young man about in his 30's, black shirt hair that stuck up,a black jacket with white buttons on it,a pair of worn down blue jeans, and a tree design with roots growing underneath it on his black shirt that matched exactly like his jacket shoot out of the side of a barn as a giant hole opened up.

The man laid emotionless for a few mere moments before poping up with a small gasp, his hand shakily running threw his hair. It was only than that he realized that he was no longer in the despair of the hole he had sucked into but on earth, forcing himself to stand up the young man staggered towards a puddle of water that laid not fair from the barn. Shock crossed Lance's features as he carefully touched his face, no longer the crazy looking man who he had become after being stuck in that hospital for the last ten years. No he was once again the same man he had been before the whole ordeal, how..how had he gotten back here? and why was he young again like this hellish nightmare never happened?.

The last thing he remembered was camera's flying around him,trying to get the teenager to give him the tapes,being sucked into the large hole in the wall and darkness.

Alex.

A sense of guilt crept into the young man's heart, those 9 years had really screwed with his head. The guilt of Ashley's death had still been fresh in his mind as insanity had finally taken over, deep down he knew he never would've tried hurting those young film makers, they had caught him when he had already been gone, like he said they were dead as soon as they stepped into that blasted hell hole. Deep in his heart he had hoped that the two had gotten out, not wishing that sort of fate on anyone. Also Alex reminded him of himself, the leader of the group, a great ghost hunter. He had also seen the na ve part of the kid, making him guess that maybe they were still stuck in that hospital.

Wiping out his cell phone Lance checked the time, 2:30 P.M. Well at least now it was actually light out. Running his fingers through his dirty hair Lance took a deep breath as he began to walk, it would be a long walk back to town so he'd better get moving.

It had taken nearly 4 hours to get back into the city where there were people instead of nothingness, since his body was extremely sore from all the running he had done. Being chased by ghosts,stuck in a hospital for 9 years, sucked into a wall and being placed back on earth could really take a toll on a guy. He knew he must look terrible, walking the street's of Los Angles covered in mud, but honestly now he couldn't give a shit. With money in his pocket, luckily he wasn't totally broke he'd look into getting a hotel for the night before thinking about his first move in the morning.

With all of his co worker's gone sucked up in the hospital hell obviously his show would be over, he didn't feel like ghost hunting anymore anyway. He'd learn his lesson, some things weren't meant to be found. In all honestly he wished he would've learned that lesson long ago, just as he passed a movie store something caught his eye.

Grave encounters 1 & 2 on sale, buy one get one free.

With a raised brow Lance quietly walked into the store before going up to the front counter.

"Excuse me" Lance said to the clerk with as much politeness as he could muster,given the circumstances "what is Grave Encounters?".

'Well it's hey you're Lance Preston!" the blonde haired lady said with shock, "great movie" the woman gushed in a flirtatious voice, "you're effects were great looked almost real!".

"Thank you" Lance said tightly "now if you don't mind what is Grave Encounters?".

"Didn't you know? they put you're movie on sale the 2nd one just came out! You did really good acting looked like you actually went crazy".

A numbness feeling flashed through Lance's body, so the kid actually did get out, he must've sold the videos to Jerry. His clenched fist's didn't go unnoticed by the clerk who looked at him with slight concern.

"Sir are you alright?".

"I'm fine" Lance shot at her before taking a deep breath "I'm fine I'd like to buy both movies please" he replied softly pulling out his wallet.

"That will be 20.75" the woman said ringing up the two movies, "you might want to take an umbrella to it's suppose to rain like this all night".

"Thank you miss but I'll be fine" Lance said with a slight smile, taking the bag the young man left the store which closed with a bang. The smile faded as soon as he left the store, a murderous glint in his eye's. How dare they! Didn't Jerry have any remorse for the dead! he had just watched the whole movie unfold and still he sold it!. Not only had he solid his good name but his co workers, including Ashley!.

Alex

He wasn't sure what to think of the kid, true he had sold the movie but at the same time he had tried killing the young man. Had it been for revenge? or had he just did it to make a quick buck?. Lance wasn't sure what to think but one thing was certain he knew his next move, a cold smirk crossed the ex director's lips first thing in the morning he'd visit his dear friend Jerry Hartfield.

A/N Well there's my first chapter, i hope everyone enjoyed it. Chapter 2 should be up soon.


	2. A familar face

A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 :), now onto chapter 2 enjoy.

Chapter 2

Jerry Hartfield smirked as he settled down at his desk, it had only been a week or so since Grave Encounters 2 had been released and already it was a top hit. And it was all thanks to Alex he had to admit when he first met Alex and was told he had Grave Encounters 2 he had been skeptical. However after watching the movie and seeing all the dramatic sections in the movie, Alex was a Genius..i mean a true Genius. u Of course despite he told people it was fake, due to the last movie he was more than convinced that the movie was anything but fake. Seeing Lance Preston after all these years was surprisingly to say the least, it was no surprise to see the ex director as crazy as he was. Being trapped in a hospital for that long would make anyone insane, Jerry leaned back into his chair..this was the life. All he had to do was kick back and let the money roll in, and all of this wouldn't be possible if it hadn't been for the kid.

"Come in" Jerry said as there was a knock on his door. "Alex" the man greeted as his top star entered the room, "right on time excellent".

Alex forced a smile as he settled down in the chair across from Jerry's seat.

"You wanted to see me sir?" the teenager said politely shifting in his seat slightly.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your movie thanks to you were on the top ten movies of the year", Jerry walked around his desk placing both hands on the man's shoulders "and none of this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you".

"Anytime sir" Alex said in a whisper, in all reality he felt absolutely terrible for this whole situation. He didn't have a choice thought, he knew never to back out of his contract he had already learned his lesson once about that. The man shuddered at the memory, which didn't go unnoticed by Jerry.

"Not thinking about backing out are you?" Jerry hissed his demeanor changing, his hands squeezing the teenager's shoulders prompting Alex to wince in pain.

"Never sir" Alex whispered.

"Good".

Loud shouting could be heard throughout the hallway, before anyone could figure out just what the hell was going on the door swung open so hard it almost broke the hinges. What stood in the doorway rooted both men to the spot, Lance Preston which due to the movie the director had been shown sucked into the hole was now standing before them. Not only that but he looked exactly like he hand before the ending of Grave Encounters, he even looked like he hadn't aged at all.

"Lance?" Jerry walked forward a bit looking at his ex director with wide eye's.

Lance's eye's showed so much furry that Jerry took a step back, his facial features turned nervous as Lance's fists clenched.

Without a word Lance walked toward's Jerry and with a swing of his hand knocked the man right out with a punch.

Alex who had still been seated in his chair quickly got up backing up as Lance started slowly toward's him.

"Lance...I'm sorry i never meant" Alex stammered finding himself unable to go any further since his back was already pressed up against the wall, this was it Alex thought to himself clenching his eye's tightly shut waiting for the hit.

It never came.

"Alex".

Slowly opening his eye's Alex met the man's gaze which was no longer enraged, instead there was a soft gaze in the man's eye's. Something he hadn't even seen during the first movie, Lance had always seemed so full of himself or confident at least tell the end of the movie. "I...I'm sorry i...never meant" Alex's voice went hoarse as he tried to force the tears at bay, "i never meant.." Alex let out a choked sob.

Lance not saying a word wrapped his arms gently around the teenager's frame drawing him against his black jacket, placing his head on Alex's Lance closed his eye's hushing him gently allowing his frame to rock the distraught teenager back and forth in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry" Lance whispered "I'm so sorry".

After a moment Alex pulled back slightly sniffling, wiping his eye's free from tears the teenager looked at Lance with a questionable look.

"What are you sorry for I'm the one" he paused as Lance glared at him for a moment expression firm.

"Don't say that if my crew and I hadn't messed with the hospital none of this wouldn't have happened I almost allowed you to be killed". Lance gently ran his finger's through Alex's hair in a soothing manner, "i'm sorry kid..i'm so sorry".

Alex leaned into the comforting touch his tense muscles slowly relaxing, this had been the first time in a week were he could actually relax. It was a relief that Lance was alive, not only that but the man had left his insanity behind.

A soft groan caused both guy's to turn around, Jerry was just coming to. Not wanting to be around when he woke up not sure what he would do Lance bent down gently picking up the teenager, Alex rested his head against Lance's shoulder his eye's slowly closing.

Smiling slightly Lance gazed down at the drifting teen, affection in his eye's Lance uncaringly stepped over Jerry's unconscious frame before heading to his car which was parked up front.

A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, chapter 3 should be up soon :).


	3. Returning home

A/N I'm on a roll with this story which is funny since I'm the only who seems to do a fan fiction on this movie, anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter :).

Chapter 3

"So" Alex trailed off awkwardly his gaze landing outside as car's went by "what are we doing now?"

"Aren't you're parent's worried?" Lance regretted that question as Alex refused to meet his gaze.

"My parent's aren't really talking to me at the moment" the teenager offered a weak smile, "I was staying with my bro but yeah that kinda can't happen anymore..he died during our investigation I was the only one left..after I". Alex gulped a pained expression filtering across his features.

"I know I watched the movie last night" Lance whispered tightening his grip on the steering wheel, "wasn't exactly the best I've looked on camera" Lance lightly joked trying to lighten the mood. The small smile on his face slowly faded when Alex didn't smile, "it wasn't you're...".

"How can you even say that!" Alex snapped turning his bloodshot eye's at the man, "it was my fault! I didn't respect the place i killed my best friend! You saw Jennifer! I beat her to death!".

Tears coursed down Alex's face he really did too much crying lately, he couldn't help it all the stress that led up to this was beginning to be to much. Of course it was a demon that had taken over him when he had brutality murdered his best friend, and luckily after him and Jerry had went on air explaining about the movie it had left his body, but that wasn't the point!. He demon or no demon. Killed the one person in his life he truly loved, how was he suppose to live with that?.

Parking the car on the side of the road Lance put it in park turning the engine off, taking a minute to gather his bearings he turned to Alex.

"Let me ask you something if you hadn't been possessed by that demon would you have killed Jennifer?".

"Of course not!" Alex snapped his eye's turning furious, "how could you even ask something like that!".

"Well then their you go" Lance offered an encouraging smile, "that was the demon...not you I saw how you acted before the ending of the movie Alex in fact you remind me of myself a brave person and a fierce leader".

"Guess that kinda explains how we ended up in the same predicament huh?" a small smile finally crossed over Alex's features, "although I don't think I could've survived in that hell hole as long as you could".

"Believe me it wasn't easy" Lance chuckled softly despite the situation, turning the engine back on he started the car back up. "You can stay with me and my mother" pulling back onto the road he stopped at a stoplight.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked rearranging his seat belt, "I don't want to cause you and you're mother any trouble".

"Alex" Lance gazed at the teenager with a raised eyebrow, "you're kidding me right? if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this situation its the least I can do".

For the next 5 minutes there was a comfortable silence, just as Lance was turning down the street to his mother's house a harsh sneeze prompted Lance to gaze over at Alex whom had his nose covered with his hand. Alex's body lunged as another harsh sneeze took a hold of him, perfect just perfect ontop of all this he was getting sick as well.

Gripping the steering wheel with one hand Lance reached over placing the back of his hand on Alex's forehead, his gazed turned into one of concern when he felt the heat radiating off the teen's skin.

"You're burning up just were have you been staying this past week?" receiving no answer he gazed over at Alex who refused to meet his eye's, "Alex?".

"With Jerry" the teenager whispered.

By the force of the grip it was surprising that the steering wheel hadn't broken, Lance's teeth clenched so tightly it could've broken a tooth, figures Gerry was behind this!. When he saw that man again, shaking the anger free Lance concentrated on more pressing matters.

He had to get the kid inside with a fever like that, and that he had been in a hospital with who knows what the teenager would need care if he was to get better. Despite Alex not knowing he had noticed the bruises on Alex's body, it was most likely from that bastard of a producer he had.

Turning into his driveway Lance parked the car, going over to the other side he opened the door concern crossing his features as he noticed the shivering that took over Alex. Kneeling down next to him he pressed his hand more firmly against Alex's brow,the teenager's eye's slowly opened offering a weak smile before leaning into the cool touch which felt wonderful on his heated skin.

"Let's get you inside" Lance whispered offering a comforting smile before gently wrapping an arm around Alex's frame, helping him out of the car.

"You're mom she's..."

"I know" Lance whispered hiding the pain in his eye's, "before I came to Gerry's office I came home her caretaker told me of her condition". "After all she's been through I'm surprised she's still alive".

Taking the key's out of his pocket, Lance quietly unlocked the door before helping Alex inside.

A/N Well there you go chapter 3, chapter 4 due to how much i like this fan fiction will be up soon.


	4. Sleepings overated

A/N So yeah it sucked i recently lost my notebook that i had, it had my chapter 4 in it but being a writer you kinda gotta wing it sometimes and improve. So i decided to just type it up, it's the fastest way to write a story anyway enjoy.

"Mom I'm home!" Lance called entering the house Alex at his heals, taking off his jacket the man hung it up on the coat rack before starting to walk into the living room, only to be stopped by the caregiver who looked annoyed beyond belief.

"She's sleeping!' the woman snapped, "she's had a tough night since you've returned this was alot for her to take in, i still think you should've stayed away a few day's so I could've explained it to her". Crossing her arms her eye's narrowed when she saw a familiar man by the door, didn't these kids get the hint?..."you! I thought I told you no interviews now if you don't leave I'll...".

"Would you relax!" Lance stepped in between the ill young man and his mother's caregiver, "the kids with me, come on Alex" Lances harsh voice died down softly as he ushered the young man away from the fuming woman. "Sorry about that" Lance offered the man a small smile as the two entered the room, "she can get kinda crabby, you wouldn't believe how she was when i first came home last night".

Alex offered the smile back but remained silently as he silently rubbed his arms, he was freezing not in the way of the air being on either, even though he couldn't tell by his own hand, he was pretty sure he was running a rather high fever. He felt like utter crap, his throat hurt, causing it hard to swallow,he had chills which seemed to run over him regularly,his body ached and he felt like his head was about to explode from pressure.

His body feeling rather heavy Alex allowed himself to settle on the edge of Lance's bed, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable he wanted to sleep, but he also didn't want to over stay his welcome.

"You can lay down you know"

Alex quickly jumped slightly as his gaze turned to Lance, offering a small smile the young man slowly took off his jacket before slowly lowering his body onto the cold sheets with a slight wince. It certainly didn't help the chills which overtook him more severely now, teeth chattering he shifted slightly his grip tightening around the blanket, before pulling it over the top of him. No matter how hard he tried he was just unable to get warm, a slight feeling of comfort overtook the man as he felt the bed dip, feeling the pressure and slight heat of Lance sitting next to him. Alex let out a small whimper as a cool hand which was at the same time soothing, wound its way through the warmth of the blankets resting ontop of his forehead.

"I'm going to get you some Tylenol for that fever" Lances voice quiet and soothing, which Alex was grateful for due to the headache which overtook him.

Alex couldn't help but feel slightly alone as the dip lifted, as he waited he began to get sleeping, he was slightly drifting off when the warm presence returned prompting Alex to slightly shuffle closer.

"Here" Lance whispered handing Alex two white pills, "it should reduce the fever and get rid of the headache".

Taking the pills with a gratitude smile Alex placed both on his tounge, before taking a large sip of ice water. His body lunged forward as hacking coughs escaped his lungs, his sore throat causing him to choke on the water.

"Hey hey easy!" Lance wrapped a strong arm around his waist, pulling the ill man against his side. "Are you ok?" he asked softly his hand running up and down, his back in a soothing manor eye's knitted in concern.

"Yeah" Alex croaked out wincing in pain, his hand went up to his throat as he tried to swallow which was hard to due to the swelling. "My throat just really hurts can hardly swallow", shifting uncomfortably Alex let out a whimper of pain,sniffling his frame shook as hacking throat pain filled coughs racked his body.

Lance's heart clenched as he watched the young man struggle, he knew how much it sucked to be sick,having gotten sick a few times before himself while in the hospital. Gesturing for the young man to scoot over, Lance scooted the rest of the way onto the bed, his back propped up against the bed frame. Once settled Lance wrapped his strong arm around Alex's shoulders, before pulling him up against his chest trying to make the male as comfortable as possible.

Despite that he felt like shit Alex couldn't deny the comfort and warmth that flowed over him, with the feel of a warm comforting body next to him. He never had been much of a people person, the only people that he really hung with had been the one's he came to the Hospital with. Jennifer and Trevor being his best friends, and now where were they?.. gone. Dead all because he had been to stupid to leave well enough alone, unsheded tears came to the mans eye's, as his heart felt heavy all of this had been his fault. Maybe it was the illness talking, or it might have even been the stress, but he soon found himself sobbing. His frame shook as tears coerced down his cheeks, and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop them.

"Hey hey what's wrong?" Lance whispered feeling the tremors which weren't from cold, his cool hand touched Alex's heated cheek, forcing the young man to glance up at him, eye's bloodshot. The pained look on the kids face was like a punch to the stomach, he had never felt as emotional and helpless like he did now. Usually he was a calm and collected man, someone who didn't show a whole lot of emotions, well at least before the whole Hospital shit happened, Of course he hadn't been at his best at the time, maybe it was the force of being vulnerable or maybe even because Alex had grown on him. Either way Lance found himself wrapping both arms around the young mans frame, and with more gentleness than he thought he could muster he pulled the young man against his chest,Alex's head gently resting onto his shoulder.

No words were spoken as both males, so like and both going through the same turmoil seeked comfort in each other. Lance couldn't deny the similarities between him and the kid, Alex was a younger version of him, although that really wasn't a good thing. Maybe if he had been less like him he wouldn't have emerged into the hell which he was now, if he had just been smarter than Lance and choose to leave instead of stay. True he wasn't dead but you know the old saying, somethings were worse than death, that differently applied to this situation right here. That's exactly what the Hospital had/was been, worse than death, it would drive to the brink of insanity until you begged for death.

Alex sniffled softly drawing away from the comfort in Lance's arms, his eye's meeting Lance's gaze a small smile quirked across his features in a silent thank you. Letting out a harsh sneeze the young man sniffled before allowing himself to lean back against Lance's body, this time his head on the man's chest.

Grabbing the blankets Lance pulled them over Alex, his arms folding around the man's frame making sure he knew he was there. He was rewarded by a soft sigh, as he felt Alex's body slowly relax against his frame. Placing his head gently ontop of Alex's Lance allowed his weary eye's to close, he drifted his hand through Alex's hair moving his hand in a soothing manner.

Alex fought as sleep tried taking over, the past week since he had been at Jerry's he had terrible nightmares, vivid dreams, pure horror nightmares which had taken over his mind. Each dream being worse than the next, showing the fate of Lances crew, and of his own both groups doomed to the hell of the Hospital. He couldn't do it again it was too much to bear, forcing himself away from the man's grip Alex shook his head frantically.

"I can't sleep..not again not now I can't".

"Alex" Lance started only to have Alex whirl around at him when he put a hand on the young man's shoulder, Alex's eye's wild like a wild animal.

"NO!".

It was then that Lance saw the severity of the pain and suffering he had gone through, Alex's eye's and body told it all. All the torture..all the pain of not only from the Hospital, but from the past week at Jerry's. Alex's eye's dark, whirls of pain swirling in them, dark bags which told of lack of sleep under his eye's. His body seemed to be almost skinner since he had seen him from the movie, Alex had never seemed to be a very vibrant man. Even before the Hospital he seemed to be going through shit. But now it almost seemed more visible to the naked eye, maybe it was because Lance was going through the same thing as well, whatever it was he could tell just exactly how much damage partaken over the man.

Alex's breathing seemed to speed up, his frame tensing and untensing which was when realization hit Lance. Alex was on the verge of having a bad anxiety attack, Lance knew what those were like more than anyone, having had a few of them himself during the nine years he had been in the Hospital. Knowing that any fast moment could set him off, Lance slowly moved towards the young man, who had backed himself into the corner of the room, settling on the edge of the bed. Holding his hands out so to show he didn't mean any harm, Lance made soft shhing noises trying his best to relax the Male.

It seemed to be doing the trick as the wild look in Alex's eye's, slowly started to die down until the wildness was completely gone. Alex gazed at Lance a guilt/tired look in his eye's, his frame trembled from the sheer stress he had endured just then. Stiffening Alex took a deep breath as Lance slowly enabled himself to go all the way towards him, his cool and comforting arms wrapping around his frame drawing him to his chest.

"Shhh" Lance whispered his eye's slipping shut as he slowly rocked Alex back and forth "it's alright you're alright".

Despite the fight Alex soon found himself relaxing, his eye's slipping closed as he slipped into a dreamless slumber.

A/N Well there you go I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 5 should be up sometime soon.


	5. A shocking return

A/N So I've had alot more viewers than I thought I would, over 1,000 which I was very surprised at. I even had my first review which I was happy about to, thank you the person who reviewed me anyway onto the next chapter :D.

It had been over an hour since Alex had fallen asleep yet Lance had still yet to gotten any, the recent events had shaken him up more than he cared to admit. True he was no longer the crazy person he had been in the Hospital, but that didn't ease the fear and torment that the hospital had captured. It had been Hell total Hell,it was true when they say some things can be worse then death.

Closing his eye's Lance tried to allow him to relax, but to his frustration he found himself unable to. A sudden movement prompted Lance to gaze down at the young man in his grip, Alex's face was a red flushed color due to the high fever he had. His features were up turned into a pained grimace his body slowly shuffling around, as he let out a whimper almost as if an unknown force was terrorizing him.

Bringing his hand to rest on Alex's head, Lance soothingly ran his fingers limberly through the young man's hair. A hushed whisper escaping the mans throat, trying his best to sooth the pain that seemed to take over the young man.

Just as Lance was about to say something the sound of the doorbell rang through Lance's ears, who could possibly be here at this time of night?. The young man thought to himself, there was mutters followed by footsteps which echoed up the stairs, tightening his grip on Alex unsure who could possibly be here at this time of night Lance stiffened.

Voices could be heard right by the door, voices which Lance could recognize the man mentally shook the thought away it couldn't be.

"Hey Lance! you in their man!".

Lance felt like he was about to pass out, that voice it was his partner TC.

A/N Well there you go not the longest chapter, the next one will be alot longer.


End file.
